


Coming to Terms

by IShockJockey



Category: Doctor Who, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShockJockey/pseuds/IShockJockey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Space. Infinite in its entirety, so far there's only been the Master and The Doctor; all of that is about to change.</p><p>Side-story to The Weeping Angel.</p><p>Please R&R :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A big green box

I held my head as I groaned and sat up in a chair.  
 _'Wat...'_

"Oooh...ow...owowowowowee ouch ouch- what the hell?" I muttered.  
"Ah, good to see you're finally awake"

The voice was male, and sounded a little older than mine.

"What? Who's there?"  
"Oh- just a friend, or an enemy, however you want to look at it...you're up now, I guess I'll just be on my way now; goodbye, Matthew"  
"Wait, who are you? How did you know my name?!"

I was met with silence.

I groaned again as I opened my eyes, and was met with pitch-black darkness.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

I slowly stood up, and stumbled as I searched for some kind of light switch.

"Hey! CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?" I shouted "IF YOU COULD TURN THE LIGHTS ON, I'D APPRECIATE IT!"

I was blinded as bright lights almost immediately flicked on, then dimmed as my eyes adjusted to the light.

"Oh my god..." I said breathlessly.

With the lights on, I could properly see where I was, and let me tell you- this was the last place I was expecting. The room I was currently in looked almost exactly like the Tenth Doctor's TARDIS (Yes, I'm a Whovian, also a Brony as a matter of fact), save for the broken controls and loose wires lining the console- and it just...didn't feel right, y'know? Like everything was where it was supposed to be, except it wasn't; like I shouldn't have been there at all...  
I ran my hands over my face and through my hair, everything was still the same, nothing had changed as far as I could tell.

"Okay...just keep calm...no reason to panic...you just have no idea just where the hell you are or how you got here, or why you're here..." I muttered.

Clothes were next, after a quick check, I discovered I had in fact changed clothes, I was wearing a dark blue jacket, a neck tie matching the jacket hung from the collar of my white dress shirt. A pair of suspenders reached from my beige pants, reached over the shoulders of my undershirt, and held a firm grip on the waistband in the back.

"That's odd, to say the least..." I said to myself, patting my pants pockets and searching for my phone. It wasn't there.

"Are you kidding me?!" I shouted to the roof.  
I then searched the pockets of my jacket- I didn't find my phone, but instead found something else. I fingered the object in my grasp, still hidden from view in the pocket, but I was pretty sure of what it was already...

I took the object out of my pocket, and inspected it.

Who's idea was it to leave a toy Sonic Screwdriver in my jacket? (Eleventh Doctor's, in case you were wondering) And a defective one at that, the green bulb on the end was instead a bright blue, like the Tenth Doctor's had been.

_'This doesn't make any sense...first I wake up here, find myself dressed in these clothes, and find this- what's going on?'_

I toyed with the Screwdriver for a while, for kicks I pressed the button, and aimed it at the console (what can I say? I'm a kid inside)- it still made that noise as I held the button down, a few minutes later, a knob burst into pieces. As soon as it did, I dropped the Screwdriver- it clattered as it fell to the floor, undamaged.  
My hearts were beating a mile a minute, my brain kicking into overdrive as I tried to go over what was happening.

H-hearts?

I put a hand to my ribcage, and my heart was in its usual spot, chugging away. I then put my other hand to the other side of my chest, and found a second heart, beating in tandem with the one on the left.

"Oh...god...no..."

My breathing became ragged as I ran to the doors of the TARDIS, I shoved open both of the doors, and stopped in terror as I almost flung myself into space. A large planet looked to be hovering just below the floor, I scrambled back inside and swung the doors closed.

_'How did I get into this? I'm stuck in a broken time machine, floating who-knows-where, no way out...'_

I shakily stood up and walked back to where I'd dropped the Sonic Screwdriver. I picked it up and carefully set it on the console.

"Okay...let's see"

Who was I kidding? I didn't even know where to start! What did I know about repairing a time machine?  
Well, only one way to find out-

I tapped one of the few still-working dials, and put all of my weight onto a glowing lever, it flipped under my weight, and the TARDIS dropped like a rock- shooting towards the planet below.

X X X X X X X

Lyra sighed to herself as she stared out her window and up at the night sky, watching the stars and moon shimmer against the almost-black sky. She turned to go back to bed, when she saw a shooting star- this wasn't anything new to her, she'd seen them before; what had bothered her about this one was it was a dark green streak shooting across the sky and into the distance.

 _'This looks like a job for detective Lyra!'_ she thought, tip-hooving past her parent's room and grasping her father's lantern in her teeth.

She wrapped herself in a scarf and galloped towards the general direction of where the star had landed. Despite the danger she thought she could've been getting into, she charged ahead- her curiosity demanding to be satiated.


	2. Oh perfect...

Lyra shook as she held the lantern in her small mouth, not as sure as she had been about venturing closer to the fallen star. She stopped immediately as she found a big, glowing box smoking in a small crater- the lantern fell from her grip as two doors swung open on the front, and a tall biped fell out of the box, hacking as it thumped its chest with one of its appendages.

"Okay, not doing that again-" it coughed.

It stood up and dusted off its jacket and pants, then scanned the area. Lyra scooted closer to the box to avoid the creature's line of sight, and held her breath as the biped looked around the field. It took a stick out of its pocket, and pointed it at the ground, a blue light shone from one end as a whirring sound filled the air. The sound stopped, and the creature peered at the stick, then dropped its arms and sighed. Lyra let out a sigh of relief as the creature walked further from the box, and headed straight for the lantern she had dropped.

"Hello?" it called, picking up the lantern.

Lyra's breathing hitched as she heard its voice.

"Is anyone out there?"

_'Anyone?'_  Lyra thought

"I think you dropped this"

Lyra's terror spiked as she thought the creature had spotted her, but soon figured out it was just asking a general question.

"Is anyone out there? Hello? Nevermind...this is ridiculous"

The creature turned and walked back towards the box, Lyra hid behind the box as it did, and waited.

The doors closed, and the everything was silent.

Lyra staggered to her hooves and got as far away from the box as she possibly could. A thousand questions were running through her young mind, such as 'What was it?', 'Where did it come from?' and, 'What was inside that box?'.

Her thoughts were interrupted as a low growling came from distance, her brain restarted and she bolted, her fear of the ravenous Timberwolves fueling her legs as they thumped against the ground- putting a small distance between her, the box, and the Timberwolves.

Huge, green eyes and gaping maws greeted her as she dug her hooves into the ground, turned tail and ran, fleeing for her life in the opposite direction. Her terror clouded mind pushed aside all rational thought as she panicked and looked for somewhere to hide.

_'Where did the wolves come from?'_  she thought, growing more anxious each minute that passed. Biting her lip, she rapped on the door of the box, actually hoping the creature would offer her saftey. Just one of the doors swung open as the wolves edged closer, she bolted in almost as soon as it opened, and hid.

It stared at her in confusion, then back out the door, its eyes widened in terror and slammed the door shut and held it closed, its broad chest heaving up and down.

Only part of Lyra's fear had subsided, as she was now trapped in...wherever this was, with the creature- and she now had time to wonder just how the hay all of this could fit into this teeny box.

X X X X X X X

The TARDIS shuddered as the Timberwolves clawed against the doors, attempting to get in. I stood just inside, scratching my head as I stared in wonder at the tiny, mint green horse that had just ran into the TARDIS, shaking as it hid under the console in the center of the

room.

_'Well, she's adorable, I'll give her that...'_  I thought  

I held my hands up and sat cross-legged in front of her, whimpering as I got closer.

"Wh-who are you?" she squeaked.

_'Yep, she's adorable, alright'_

"I don't know...at least...not yet, are you alright? Those Timberwolves can't hurt you now"

"P-please don't eat me"

"I'm not going to eat you, Lyra- I don't eat ponies"

Those golden eyes stared at me.

"H-how did you know my n-name?"

_'Dammit!'_

"Er, lucky guess?"

Her small head tilted, as if she didn't understand.

"Well then, they should be gone by now- let's get you back home" I said, standing up.

"Wh-what if they're n-not?"

"We'll have to wait a little longer then, won't we?"

I walked to the doors of the TARDIS, and cracked one open- I cautiously peeked out and saw none of the Timberwolves, probably wandered off in search of food elsewhere.

"Alright, they're gone, let's go" I said, motioning to her.

She shot to the door, and trotted out, I went to the console and picked up the key, and  shut it as I followed her.

X X X X X X X

"So...what are you?" Lyra asked slowly, trotting after me as we walked under the cover of the night sky.

"I'm a human" I replied.

_'Or...actually Timelord now...'_

"A- hu-muh-an?"

"Eeyup"

Lyra tested the word a few more times, rolling it around in her mouth and extending or shortening the vowels.

I smirked as she fell silent and we continued to walk for what felt like miles. I kicked at the dirt as we went, almost making a game out of it, scuffing the dirt every couple of feet.

"What's wrong with your hooves?" she asked.

"They aren't hooves, they're called hands and feet" I said, doing a jump.

"How can you tell which is which?"

"My hands are up here"

I wiggled my fingers a few inches from her face, a look of interest and curiosity lit up her muzzle.

"And these-" I stomped "-are feet"

"Oh..."

We continued walking and a medium sized house came into view, Lyra walked up and tested the door.

"Shoot, it's locked- if I knock, my parents'll know I was out"

"Here, let me see" I said.

She scrambled out of the way as I knelt down and inspected the doorknob. I palmed the Sonic Screwdriver in my pocket, and hesitantly took it out- I held it to the knob, I pressed the button, and it activated, it whirred for a few seconds and the door silently opened.

I pocketed the Screwdriver and held a finger to my lips, indicating for her to be quiet, she nodded, and trotted inside. I locked the door from the inside and closed it, and headed off towards the TARDIS.

X X X X X X X

I slid the key into the door of the TARDIS and went inside, closing it behind me. I sighed as I took in the damage; putting it lightly, it was a complete wreck.

_'How did it get this way?'_  I wondered  _'Does this TARDIS belong to the Doctor? Why is it all in disrepair?'_

I messed with the various switches and knobs on the console, against my better judgement, probably. Simultaneously turning a large dial and flicking a switch, the screen hanging from the console column flickered to life, showing a picture of a fairly young woman. At the same time, the column itself sprung to life, a dull glow eminating from it. Music began to play throughout the room.

_"...slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity with nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony..."_

_'Well at least the radio works...I've finally got power!'_

"Hello? Who are you?" I asked, pulling the scanner closer "Where are you? Are you somewhere in the TARDIS?"

"You ask alot of questions" she said "I like you already"

"Thank you- but you still need to answer me"

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm stranded in Equestria, turned into something I'm not, and not even sure if I'm still in my own universe!"

"Fine, no need to shout; and you're not stranded, you've got me"

"Okay...how is that supposed to help? No offence, but I'm currently in a broken-down TARDIS, with no idea who or where you are, for that matter"

"Who are you calling 'broken-down'?"

"What?"

"Haven't you figured it out yet?"

I shook my head.

"I'm the TARDIS"


	3. Close Calls and Little Lyra

"What? How is that- nevermind...where are you?"

"Weren't you listening?"

"Oh, right, well- what's your name?"

"That depends, what do you want to call me?"

"Wait, you don't have one?"

"Not that I know of..."

"Oh"

_'Have to think of one later...'_

"So, why is everything so...broken?"

"That information is not in my files"

"Oh great...then can you at least tell me how long it'll take to get everything repaired?"

"Twenty-four hours"

"Alright...so what do I do until then?"

"Keep yourself occupied, I don't know- take what you need though, I'm locking the doors"

"Good to know- alright, I'll be back later" I said, making sure I had my Screwdriver and key while heading to the doors. I pulled open one door and glanced at the paint job.

_'Huh, so it's green, not blue- interesting...'_

She gave a wave and the screen fizzled to static as I left- the landscape was nice around here, not as nice as it was in Ponyville, but nice nonetheless, rolling green fields and lush foliage. It looked like it was somewhere between the Everfree and the borders of Ponyville, not quite the perfect angles of the town, and not quite the chaotic and overflowing mess of foliage of the forest.

I walked as quick as I could to Lyra's house, as it was almost daylight and I risked being spotted by passing ponies, especially worrying about the pegasi overhead. Thankfully I managed to get to her house without any earth-shattering consequences and knocked on the door, she yawned as she opened it, rubbing her eyes.

"Hello?" she asked, followed by another yawn.

"Lyra, it's me" I said.

Her eyes nearly popped out of her head, and looked worriedly into the house.

"You? What are you doing here?" she whispered.

"Technical difficulty- listen, can I stay here for a bit?"

"You can't! My parents are home!"

"Well- do you have anywhere I  _can_  stay?"

Lyra hummed in thought.

"There's a door to the cellar in the back of the house, how about there?"

"That'll work, see you later" I said, walking towards the back of the house.

"Bye" she said, closing the door.

I went to a large door in the ground and opened it, I crawled in and closed the door behind me.

X X X X X X X

 _'What is he doing here?'_ I thought, heading to the kitchen table.

Mom and Dad were waiting, Mom sipping a cup of coffee as she and Dad sat down with their breakfast.

"Who was that, sweetie?" Mom asked.

"Nopony, a mare looking for directions" I lied.

"Oh? Where was she going?" Dad asked.

"Town Hall" I replied.

"Ah, wonder why"

"MmMmm"

"Well hurry up and finish your breakfast Lyra, school starts soon"

"It's Saturday, Dad" I giggled.

"So it is-" he responded, ruffling my mane.

I wolfed down my breakfast and set my bowl in the sink, I took my saddlebags and trotted to the back door.

"I'm going to play outside!" I called.

"Alright- watch out for Timberwolves, dear"

"Yes mom..."

I left the house and headed into the cellar.

"Honey" Lyra's father said "Have you seen my lantern? I could've sworn I left it the living room..."

X X X X X X X

"Tho what are humath like?" I asked, holding a pencil between my teeth, ready to take notes.

"Just like ponies, I guess, but ponies are definitely nicer if you ask me" the biped responded, toying with what he called his 'screwdriver'.

"Do all humanth look like you?"

"No, some are short, some are tall, some are...large, some are skinny, different colored hair, that sort of thing- we have different genders just like you, of course"

"Oh- what wath that green box out there?"

"My house, in a sense"

"How did you fit tho much in there? That place was enormous"

He coughed into his...what was the word? Hand- that was it, he coughed into his hand.

"Do you have any other questions?" he asked.

He still didn't answer my question, but I decided to drop the subject. I spit out the pencil and put my notebook in my saddlebags.

"No, not right now..."

"So how long's it been?"

"A few minutes"

He groaned and sat against the wall.

"What's your name? You somehow knew mine, what's yours?"

It was still pretty confusing how he knew my name, I'd never met him before, and I don't think Mom and Dad did either...

_'Maybe he had a magic portal that he used to watch what we were doing? Na, that's not it...'_

He bit his lip as his eyes roamed around the basement.

"Uh, Zero, my name's Zero" he said, seeming to be content with his answer.

"How did you know my name?"

"I thought you said you didn't have anymore questions"

My eyebrows shot up and I backed away, thinking I'd angered him.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Ar-are you mad?"

"No, why would I be?"

"Nothing...but- how did you know?"

"Like I said, lucky guess..."

I shrugged and slipped on my saddlebags.

"I have to go upstairs for a few minutes, I'll be right back"

"Okay, I'll be here" he said.

I walked up the stairs and into the yard.

X X X X X X X

I sat in the basement, bored, as I waited for Lyra to return. The little filly seemed really interested in humans- that won't affect her later in life will it? Na, probably not...

I lost my train of thought as a set of hooves clambered down the stairs. At first I thought it was Lyra, but the large shadow on the floor was at least twice her size- I ducked behind the furnace as a blue earth pony trotted into the basement.

 _'That must be Lyra's dad'_ I thought, watching the stallion search for something.

My anxiety grew as he progressively wandered closer to the furnace; I hoped he would find whatever he was looking for and leave, not even daring to imagine the consequences of what would happen if he found me. I let loose a silent shout of joy as Lyra came to my rescue.

"Whatcha lookin' for, dad?" she asked.

"My lantern, I can't find it anywhere" he said, rummaging through a box.

_'Good luck, I left it in the Tardis'_

"I think I saw it in the attic"

"What were you doing in the attic?"

"Nothing..."

"Well, I'll go and look up there, thanks honey"

The sound of his hooves against the stairs faded as he headed back outside, leaving Lyra and I alone.

"Is it safe?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, he's gone" she replied.

I got up from my hiding spot and glanced to the stairs.

"He's not coming back is he?"

"No, at least I don't think he is..."

"What's so special about that lamp?"

"Dad said his grandfather always carried it around with him as a good luck charm, I guess Dad never wanted to throw it away"

"Ah, that explains it"

"Yeah...so what should we do now?"

"I think your parents might get suspicious if they think you're down here playing by yourself"

"But what will you do if I leave?"

"I don't know, I'll entertain myself, take a nap, whatever"

She looked unsure, then shrugged as she trotted to the stairs.

"Okay, I'll see you later, Zero"

"Bye Lyra" I said, sitting on the floor out of the way of the staircase.

She went up, and it was silent in the basement as I sat back and stared at the cieling.

'I'm going to lose my mind...'

X X X X X X X

Several agonizing hours later, I sat cross-legged on the basement floor across from Lyra, a deck of cards between us. I was currently in the middle of teaching her 'Go Fish', at first she didn't want to play based on the name alone, but had convinced her to play after promising to tell her more about humans.

"Got any fives?" I asked.

"Nope, Go- ugh- Fish"

I picked up a card off the top of the deck.

"Got any kings?" Lyra asked.

"How did you know?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow as I laid down the king of spades and the

king of diamonds.

"I didn't, you just told me"

"Foiled again..."

"Got any...twos?"

"Uh-huh"

She slapped down three twos.

"Okay, how about-"

She was interuppted as my Screwdriver went off. I set down my cards and pulled it out, it was glowing silently.

'This can only mean one thing...'

"What's happening?" Lyra asked.

"I think the Tardis is done repairing itself" I answered, standing up "I need to go check it

out, I'll be back soon, Lyra"

"Okay...bye"

I quietly walked up the stairs and into Lyra's backyard, I snuck around the house to avoid detection by Lyra's parents as I bolted for the Tardis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited version to come.


End file.
